Gakuen Alice:The Teenage Years
by AnimeQueen2017
Summary: I hope y'all like spin-off of G.A. Its called Gakuen Alice:The Youth Years. Alot of drama, alot of OMG moments and more. Genre: Teen Dramady Rating:TV-14. Channel:TV Tokyo(JP) ABC Family(US) MTV Canada(CA) Network Ten(AU) Animax(SP). Release: January 6,2014-present.
1. 9th Grade Begins

9th Grade begins~~~~~~~

After two years of not returning to the school and saving Hotaru, Mikan Sakura is now 14 years old and now in 9th grade(last year in middle school in Japan), she wants to make it the best year ever with her friends Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, and her fiancée Natsume Hyuuga but they have to deal these everyday challenge while being in the academy such as sex, family drama, peer pressure, child abuse, sexual identity, gang violence, self-injury, teenage pregnancy, drug abuse, death, religion, military, juggle with school, hate crimes, arrest, infidelity, contraception, college, their futures, domestic violence, stress, new rules and new students causing drama causing trouble for them.

Dangerous Ability Class Sept. 9.2013 1st Period Class

Mikan and Natsume are holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes on their way to class. (_Mikan has grown up she removed her pigtails and let her straight long beautiful brunette hair down and she is now she is a 44B in bra size and has sexy curves. And Natsume has grown up a lot too he has gotten taller and more muscular plus his voice has changed a lot and has grown a pear._)"I'm so happy to with you again" said Mikan. As they entered the classroom the saw Youichi (now 7) running to hug Mikan and he was crying in a happy way, I'm so happy to see you again Mikan-chan. He hugged the 5'3 and half Mikan tightly and she patted his head and smiled. There were other students in the class the new students are Hiromi Shimabukuro is from Japan she is part Panamaian she is Natsume's stepsister and her mother and her brother have been living with his family for 5 months now they always don't get along that good her Alice is Blood bending . Next is Angus Jin Koyoto is in 9th grade and 16 yrs old was born in Korea and he was raised in Australia because he is half Australian half Korean and half Japanese. His Alice is the Soul Alice it is an Alice to bring dead souls back to life. Next there is Nova Watamote is in 10th grade and is from Osaka and she has the Curse Alice to curse people uses for good reasons and when she is mad. The Toyota Triplets. (_It goes by oldest to youngest_), Taichi, Tomokazu, and Takeru are 12 years old and in 9th grade all 3 of them skipped 2 grade. They are vampires and half Black half Japanese. They are 4'10, 4'8, and 4'6. The Teacher is Persona Serio walked in the classroom. He said "Good Morning" it's nice to see you all. It has been 6 months now since he had his daughter he has changed but he still makes his students go on his missions still. But now at 1-2 am his chooses. "Today is first day back to school and today we going to the Northern Woods" said Persona. _That's weird we been to the Northern Woods in years, but we never been there during the daytime before,_ Natsume said in his thoughts. Nova asked Are these missions worth are grade or for nothing. "It's for your grade _shorty_" said the 5'9 ½ Natsume. Nova face turned red with anger and shouted, "WHO YOU TALKIN TO, PLEASE TELL ME SON". The entire class started laughing even Mikan smirked. Now Nova please calm down, said Persona."NO , HE KEEPS PISSING ME OFF I SWEAR I'M ABOUT TO BEAT HIS ASS UP", said Nova. Persona went up to Natsume and whispered in his ear and said _"Stop it she has anger problems and don't go to her bad side got it?"_"Yes sir" Natsume said in a scared way after the 4'11 girl yelled at him in front of the entire class. After Nova's meltdown the class when to the Northern Woods and Persona wanted the class to test their Alices too see who gets to go to the next mission and he choose Angus he started shaking and said "Why me first mate?" he did good and got a passing grade. Next is Nova. Persona asked Nova if she was ready and she said loudly."HELL YEAH IM READY TO PASS." "Yo who cares" said Natsume. SHUT UP MELMAN FROM MADAGASCAR" said Nova loudly. "Ok Nova please do the assignment and Natsume leave her alone" said Persona in a strict voice. Nova used alice ok so she got a 89% not bad for a new student .Next is Youichi he was scared using his Ghost Manipulation Alice and he did well and passed. He said "Yeah I passed"while dancing for joy. Next it was Mikan she was so nervous because she hasn't done this in years. She was shaking and Natsume whispered in her ear and said _"I hope you pass and don't screw this up_". And gave her kiss on her cheek and stepped back. Mikan used her Stealing Alice and passed. Next is The Toyota Triplets they used another Alice instead of their Vampire Alice. They used their Poison Alice and got an 80%. Next is Hiromi is said. "Back up pueblos and let me doing this assignment." And she used her Blood bending Alice and got a 92%. Last but not least is Natsume. He was scared that Persona might pick him to go on the next mission and he used his new Alice called the Spider Pinch Alice. The last time he used it he failed the assignment and he felt his heart beating really really really fast. He muttered "_Damn how in the world can I pass this assignment and not do a mission_?" Then used his Alice and got a 99%. And now Persona is going to see the students results and who got the lowest score. The Toyota Triplets got an 80% on the assignment so they have to go to tonight's mission. They were begging on their knees crying and said "Please don't make us got to the mission. Persona said it's not scary it's fun. The boys said "it is fun?" Natsume growled and made a fist and wanting to punch Persona in the face. He walked up to Persona but Mikan grabbed his arm and whispered too him, _"Natsume don't the triplets have to do this order pass the class_." Natsume froze for a minute and said "Maybe your right polka-dots." And gave her a hug. Mikan said in her thoughts "_That pervert still hasn't stopped calling me polka-dots even though it has been 2 and ½ years_." After that the bell rang and everyone went to their next class and Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the lips waved her hand too him and ran to her next class. She said "Bye Natsume I love you." Natsume said "I love you too. He blew her a kiss and walked to his next class and on the way he and Nova kept calling each other names. Persona muttered _"Lord help me this will be a long year."_

THE END!

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Sanae Kobayashi(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Fuku Suzuki(YH) Meisa Kuroki(HS) Hiroshi Kamiya(AK) Masumi Asano(NW) Kenn (TaichiT) Kentaro Ito(TomoT) Junko Minagawa(TakeruT) Miki Shinichiro(PS).

GuestEVCast: Davis Cleveland (YH) Selena Gomez (HS) Angus McLaren(AK) Logan Browning(NW) Doc Shaw(TaichiT) Sean Kingston(TomoT) Bobb'e (TakeruT) J.P. Manoux(PS)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


	2. World Geography

World Geography 2nd Period Class~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next this is period 2 and during Hotaru(now 5'0 and a half) walked into the classroom and saw Ruka( 5'8 and a half) talking to 2 hot blonde girls that look like twins. One of the twins cheerfully said "Hello my name is Mana Ogawa it's nice to meet you." She had a big smile on her face and shook Hotaru's hand. Hotaru asked "Where are you from Mana?" "I can say it's a long story." Mana said. The other twin explained it all in a rude way . "As you can see Mana and I were born in Russia but raised in Japan said the other twin". We are mixed we are half Russian and half Japanese. "What's your name Hotaru asked? "The name is Zoya I'm Mana's older twin sister Zoya said in a rude way". Zoya is the evil twin and Mana is the complete opposite of Zoya . They are 9th graders. But they but have one thing in common that nobody knows about. The both have the Demand Alice an Alice that can make people give me them want they want but, Zoya is the one who always takes advantage of her Alice. On the other hand Mana uses her Alice for something that she really wants. Next there is a girl who looks like she is from Western or Central Africa but is half Japanese her name is Debby Matsu she has the Future Alice and she is in the 10th grade. She is very funny and she had good grades at her other school before coming to Alice Academy. She is really tall and skinny for her age. Then there is a boy named Sako Hanabi he is from Okinawa and he is a 11th grade and also half deaf on his left ear and his parents want him to take surgery on his ear so he can e better but Sako doesn't want to because he is happy with being half deaf. Next is Yumi Wakano is born in America to Japanese parents but came back to Japan when she was 8 ½ years old and she is in 10th grade and she always bullies students grades 6th-8th because she thinks they are annoying and her Alice is the Weather Alice. She is also thick not fat but is thick. Next is Rei Aso he is 14 years old he is 4'10 and is in 9th grade he is from Miyako. He loves country music including red neck songs. He is a jokester in class even during summer school. His Alice is the Joke Alice. He really made a lot of jokes. That got him in trouble and teacher laugh a lot. Last but not least is Kokoroyomi ,he is a 9th grader and he can read minds. His Alice is the Mind Reading Alice. Now the teacher is here. Her name is Mrs. Ayako Mitsubishi she is really nice, has gold blonde hair, midnight blue eyes and she returned to the Academy after 10 years of traveling the world with her family. She taught World Geography since 1996 in the school. But left in 2003 but came back in this year in 2013. "Good Morning Class, my name is Mrs. Mitsubishi, it's nice to meet you all." Some of you do and don't remember me from Summer School." She said. Mrs. Mitsubishi brought out a big book. "Is the huge book a story book ?" said Ruka. "It's not a story book it's a devotional book about God's word and it's called _1000 Ways To Love and Respect,_said Mrs. Mitsubishi. "As I read I don't want to see anybody sleeping, talking to their other classmates and passing notes, because I will send you out to HSP's office understand?" said the nice teacher in a kind way. "Yes Mrs. Mitsubishi" said her whole entire class. After she she read her devotional, she asked the students what is their name where are they from and why are they here? And once Hotaru , Ruka and Koko told them her names she now remembers them from Summer School. Then she asked the new kids their names where they are from. The Ogawa Twins went up first and put the sticker of where they were born. The Ogawa Twins said," We were born in Russia but raised in Fukui." Then Debby went up and said in a cool and funny way, "My name is Debby Matsu I was born in AFRICA and raised in Fukuoka." HAHAHAHAHAHA, said the class. Mrs. Mitsubishi said, "Which country in Africa Debby?" Debby sighed and put her sticker up and said, "The Democratic Republic of Congo." "As you can see class Debby was born in Congo and in her country the official language is French," said, Mrs. Mitsubishi. Next is Yumi. She jumped off her seat and put up her sticker and put it to Ohio the state was born in. "Oh yeah Ohio!"Yumi said with excitement. Then all the other student s put up their sticker and told the class what country were they born and raised. Then Mrs. Mitsubishi wanted the class to get out their textbooks and learn what she has gotten in store for them. She Hotaru to read the chapter 1 and while she was reading, Mrs. M heard someone giggle and it was Yumi and Debby were talking. She walked up to both them and said politely, "Yumi and Debby what do I have to tell you talking in class Ieven had to tell you both last school about the same thing." "I'm sorry Mrs. Mitsubishi it is just that my African /hafu friend Debby won't shut up," said Yumi. "Yumi what did I tell you about saying shut up in my classroom last year," she said furiously. Opps I forgot about that rule,"Yumi said it on propose . After Hotaru was finished reading the bell rang and the kids started running to 3rd period but Mrs. M stopped them. "Class I forgot to tell you this but you have a project that is due in 2 weeks and no partners because I want to see if you can do the work without a helping hand got it?"_ "Yes Mrs. Mitsubishi" said the kids and now they ran off to their next class. "I hope this year is gonna be fun!" Mrs. Mitsubishi muttered._

THE END!

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Sanae Kobayashi(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight (RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Ai Shimizu(MO) Karina (ZO) Aya Ishizu(DM) Masakazu Morita(SH) Ryoka Yuzuki(YW) Junko Takeuchi(RA) Junko Minagawa (Kokoroyomi) Kikuko Inoue(AM)

GuesEVCast: Demi Lovato(MO) Maiara Walsh(ZO) Raven-Symone(DM) Darren Kagasoff (SH) Kylie Bunbury(YW) Jason Earles(RA) Dante Basco(Koko) Christina Moore(AM)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	3. Honors Science

3rd Honors Science~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sorry it took me a long time to post a new chapter I had a lot school work to do please forgive me my fanfic fans.

On their way to 3rd Period Class Sumire and Yuu jumping and screamed because a student was behind the door with a fake knife on his hand trying to chop them and after they screamed the boy said with a Jamaican accent, "HAHAHA MY PRANK WORKED MAN!" Then the class starts to laugh at them. Then the 5'5 Sumire was a about to jump on him (attacking him), and the 5'10 Yuu held her back and she yelled on top her lungs and said "LISTEN YOU JACKASS HOW ASK FOR ALL THAT?" As the teacher walk in the classroom he was shocked by her cursing on top her lungs. "Miss. Shouda you will come your for after school detention"."But Noda did you see what he did to me?" said, Sumire. "Who?" said, Noda. "This kid with boy transition glasses and black hair dreadlocks in a half up ponytail", said Sumire in an angry tone. "Oh, you're talking about Ozai Tanazaki he is the class clown. "He is always annoys me every single day by his non-stop talking. Plus this boy is always get discipline reports every once in awhile and more you don't want to know," said Noda. Then, the new students came to sit in their desks and they started to talk loud and Nod was getting mad and said," If everyone does not stop talking while I'm teaching I will give the whole class a detention for 2 weeks cleaning up my classroom, understand?" "Yes, Nodacchi.", said the class. A kid with light brown hair and only 5'1 ½ asked Noda nicely, "Excuse me Sir, may I introduce myself to the class please?" "Sure", said Noda." My name Vinny Ogawa, I'm 12 years old, I'm in the 7th grade, someone may have my sisters in one of your classes," said, Vinny."Your sisters are the two insanely hot blonde girls who are in the 9th grade and that can speak Russian fluent, right?, said Yuu in a perverted way while thinking about Zoya and Mana dressed long black dresses(perverted thoughts)and blushing at the same time. Vinny got up from his desk and hit Yuu in the head that caused him a bump and said, "You loudly you goofball stay from Zoya and Mana you got it?" "Class stop talking or else I will give a 500 word essay about the human body,understand?",said Noda. "My God dude don't make it harder on us it's only the first day of school and you need to chill out and relax", said a red headed girl with black highlights and brown eyes in a rude way. "Since you spoke words out your mouth and sassed at me, you can introduce yourself young lady," said Noda. "Fine, my name is Mona Kaeru I'm in the 11th grade and I have a younger sister who is a 6th grader her name is Karin Kaeru , Vineyard, Vicki whatever your name is, might have my sister in one of your classes," said Mona. "The name is Vinny Kermit," said Vinny in an angry way. "Who is next?," said Noda. "I would sir" said a boy with a country accent, with gray eyes, lime hair, and standing at 5'9 ½. "My name is Choki Karou I'm in the 9th grade and I'm from the Kyushu Islands," said Choki. "You sure don't sound like it man," said Ozai." Shut up who asked for all that anyways Bob Marley," said Choki."Both of you quit it now," said Sumire getting irritated by both of them. "Ozai since you kept on talking the most during our class time how about you introduce yourself to the class ," said Yuu "Whatever, I everybody my name is Ozai Tanazaki and I'm a 9th grader , I was born in Hayama, raised in Jamaica and my daddy beats me with a stick everyday man," said Ozai. Thae entire class started to laugh at his joke. And he made another one "Noda what is your favorite drug man," said Ozai. The class started laughing again."Young man didn't you know that is very rude and disrespectful to ask an adult what his favorite drug is," said Noda. "If you ask me that question again I will give you a discipline report do you understand?," said Noda."Yes my homie man," said Ozai "I already know Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Yuu from years ago so I need them to introduce themselves to me," said Noda. "I'm so surprised today that the only two people who did not talk today in class were Anna and Nonoko ," said Noda."YAH ,No warnings and No getting in trouble," said Anna and Nonoko happily. "As for the rest of you all this are only warnings, but next time if I here anymore talking I will write a discipline report one you all, do you understand," said Noda."Yes Nodacchi sir," said the entire was a knock on the door. Noda walked up and opened the door and it was Wakako Usami( with the Miley Cyrus short hair do and gold highlights )handing out the announcements to each classroom. Plus she and Sumire haven't spoken to each other since 7th grade because they don't barley talk to each other as much as they use to. "Here you go Noda," said Wakako. Noda said,"Today's lunch is…" Kamchi "said the class. "Yes and how did you all know,?" said Noda. "Koko read the lunch lady's mind today before school started," said Sumire. "Yuck are you crazy man?," said Ozai. The class started laughing again at his jokes."You haven't…"said Noda the bell rang and it was time for the students to go to their Convocation Class. All students are required to go to the Convocation and it is part of their grade too."The will tell you the rest of the a announcements at Convocation," said Noda."See you on my way to your next class," said Noda."Sumire and Yuu please stay here," said Noda. "What did we do this time?," said the two of them."I need you two to help out Ozai, I know he can be a pet peeve at times but is a human being right?," said Noda."I will try to friends with the boy who has dreadlocks," said Yuu. "I don't know?," said Sumire. Noda and Yuu got up to her face a little closer and closer until she yelled at their faces and said,"FINE I WILL HELP OZAI, UNLESS YOU WILL TAKE AWAY MY DETENTION THAT YOU GAVE ME EARLIER THIS MORNING,NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!" "Yes Miss Shouda I will take away your detention and please don't yell at me again," said Noda in a scared way. As Yuu and Sumire walked out of the class, Noda said in his thoughts,"_My_ _goodness they have almost grown up all they need to do is finish school, and face the challenges ahead of them_."

THE END!

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Sanae Kobayashi(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast:Shin-ichiro Miki(OT) Ikue Ōtani(VO)Rie Tanaka ( (MK) Mamoru Miyano(Noda) Sōichirō Hoshi(CK)Oma Ichimura(WU) Ai Nonaka(NO) Rie Kanda(AU)

GuestEVCast: Dayo Okeniyi(OT) Mitchell Musso(VO) Hayley Kiyko(MK) Eric Allan Kramer(Noda) Jerry Trainor(CK) Ayla Kell (WU) Nicole Anderson(NO) Charloette Aronld(AU)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	4. Convocation

Convocation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Convocation is were all the students of Alice Academy are required to go because it's part of their grade and if they skip Convocation the first time that will become a detention, second time will be a suspension and the third time the student will be expelled from the school. Students are only allowed to sit with the class that they are going to graduate with(kids that are in the same grade as them and some of the same classes with them.) Mikan sat with her friends and hers teachers that she has classes with. As, Mr. Kazumi Yukihira the HSP, who also runs the entire school and is Mikan's uncle got up on the stage and was going to present his speech that he has planned out since summer break and he has worked really hard to make this something really important to the kids. As he was on his way to the stage Kazumi had a huge smile on his face and to scream like he was in a concert. "Students may I please have your attention, said the HSP in a polite way. While he was trying to talk, the students kept talking over him and started to get a little pissed off. "As I said please don't talk while I'm talking that is very rude", said Kazumi he was trying not to yell at the students. His left eye started to twitch and a vain came off his head. "LISTEN TO ME STUDENTS DON'T TALK WHILE I AM TALIKNG, THAT IS EXTREMELY RUDE AND DISPICIABLE GOD YOU ALL KNOW BETTER", said Kazumi telling on top of his lungs. All the students had a blank look and a cricket noise came in. "Now sorry for the hissy fit students I didn't mean to scare you all and make some of you cry", said the HSP in a calm voice. " Now students please stand up and sing to the anthem of our country", said the HSP. All the students stand up and they started to groan and complain. "Students are you kidding all of you are acting so childish and for all of you that have been to the school before you all know better and for all of you new students you have to give this a chance and probably some of you have done this before at your other school", said the HSP in a disappointed way. "Now lets sing to Kimigayo", said Kazumi." Kimigayo wa Chiyo ni yachiyo ni Sazare-ishi no Iwao to narite Koke no musu made", all the students sang the anthem ad looks on their faces are like they are proud of their country and they started clapping. "Thank you students I'm so proud of you for participating in singing the anthem without the kids complaining." You may sit down students", said Kazumi. "Moving on, now I still need my 3 volunteers", said the HSP. All the students put their hands ups and said, "Pick me, Pick me, Pick me, Pick me". " Youichi Hijiri, Cara Tobitha, and Jay Koyoto please stand up and come to the stage", said the HSP. "All 3 of you can answer my question I'm going to give you", said Kazumi. "Ladies first Cara", said the 2 other boys on stage. "Whatever ",said Cara. Cara is Yuu's younger 11 and ½ year old sister who is in 7th grade she a skipped a grade because she wanted to. She is 5'2, her color is dirty blonde and eye color is gold. "Cara-san what was the most embarrassing moment for you on your first day of school?",Kazumi asked her." Well sir it's was my first day of 3rd grade I wore a lovely dress and a unch of boys pulled up my skirt and it didn't show my undies, they showed that I was wearing a diaper and tht is why I hate wearing dresses after that day", said Cara. "Oh my god what real diapa baby your are mate",said Angus out loud, the students started laughing at her and booing at Angus. "Angus come see me after convocation", said the HSP in a stirct way. All the students started to stare at Angus and gave him a dirty look and Angus said,"What, mates?"."Now Jay it's your turn to answer this question", said Kazumi. Jay Koyoto is Angus's older brother who is 17 years old he is in 12th grade. He has a crush on Mikan and he already knows that she is with Natsume. But he is really jealous of Natsume. He has brown/blonde hair,and he has teal eyes. He is 5'81/2 and more handsome than his nerdy and troublemaking brother Angus. "What is your favorite class in school?. "Convocation",said Jay. All the girls started to swoon over him except for Miakn, Hotaru, and Sumire they started to look at each other and whisper to each other."How can these girls fall for his ratchet looks, Mikan whispered to Hotaru and Sumire. "Heard that the boy is trouble, he and his brother",Hotaru whispered back to Mikan and Sumire. "He and his lil bro Angus have 5 ex-girls and they are both really spoiled kids, Sumire whispered back to Mikan and Hotaru. "Why?", said Kazumi. "Because I get to chat with my friends ,teachas get to embrass their students, and talking to the cutest gals in this school",said Jay. Some of the girls started to swoon over him again and most of the students started laughing at him. "Ok, thank you Jay",said the HSP with a grin on his face."Last but not least is Youichi". "Youichi what do you like about school?", said Kazumi. "Recess of course", said Youichi. "Why do you like recess so much?" "Because I get to play with my pals and I'm having trouble talking to this girl in my class. "Have a crush a nice young lady", Kazumi saidwhile teasing Youichi. "Yes", Youichi said in embrassment. "Well thank you for giving me your opinions about school all 3 of you may have a seat". "Now I'm going to say my speech today",said Kazumi. "Alice Academy is not just any regular school in Japan, it's a school that can help find yourself in life even with your situations, you can also learn from your experiences here, and find hope". Hope is not a just word it's a word of wisdom, love, peace, and life, if you want something good happening in your life you have to bring hope in your life, and make the right choices in life." "Now before we get dimissed except for Angus I want to tell you all something real quickly. "Make this school your best school and having fun beening young, but not TOO much fun",said Kazumi with a smile on his face."Now you may all leave except for Angus get over here now",said Kazumi with a strict tone. "I told you since Summer School to behave yourself but half of you behavior has changed and half you acts like a wild party animal if you keep doing what you are doing you will get kicked out understand?",Kazumi yelled at his face. "Don't yell at me and call me a wild party animal you old ogre you hear me" ,Angus yelled back. "If you expell me remember my parent sue you for what you did back durning your youth years plus I can tell your niece your family secert", Angus whispered to Kazumi's ear and walked off to his next class._ "If he tells her the 2 secrets she will be devastated for life", _said Kazumi in his thoughts.

THE END!

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Sanae Kobayashi(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Sanma Akashiya(KY) Kie Kitano(CT) Tetsuya Kakihara(JK) Fuku Suzuki(YH) Hiroshi Kamiya(AK)

GuestEVCast: David Deluise(KY) Bridgit Mendler (CT) Brenton Thwaites(JK) Davis Cleveland(YH) Angus McLaren(AK)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme:Takaramono(たからもの) Aya Hirano


	5. 4th Class and 1st Lunch pt1

4th Class and 1st Lunch pt1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"If he tells her the 2 secrets she will be devastated for life", said Kazumi in his thoughts._ He started to have tears, and said, "Please don't tell her she will be heartbroked and will be really sad" Angus said,"Fine I won''t but you will watch it understand"."Yes Angus now you may go to class",said the HSP_._

LATER ON...

After Convocation ended Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and ran to the Sakura Tree. Mikan asked "Natsume what the hell are you doing"? H ignored her question and put his arm around Mikan's waist and started kiss her on her cheek then he kissed her on the lips with passion. Mikan's eyes were open for only 10 secon ds then she slowly closed of their eyes were closed and Natsume whispered in her ears saying, "Polka, are you ready to do**_ it_** with me"? "Natsume I told you during the summer when you visited me in Kyoto that you would stop asking me that", Mikan replied back in an irritated . "Yes or No"?, said Natsume in an irritated way as well. "I think should wait when we are both out of school." "But we are engaged women, and we are getting marry in 3 years, 3 years time". "Look can we talk about this later"?, Mikan said. "OK polka we can talk about it later", said Natsume giving Mikan a peck on her lips and smacking her ass. Mikan smacked his head and giving Natsume a bump on his head. She yelled,"Go to your next class you pervert". "Damn it, that hurts", Natsume rubbing his head on his way to his Boys'Weight Training Class . Mikan looked at the sky for a little while walking to her Art Class and said in her thoughts_,"Mom and Dad I miss you"._

Meanwhile during 1st lunch...

It was only Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu sitting in the back corner in the back row at lunch."Hey what happen to Sumire"?, Yuu asked. "She has 2nd lunch for the school year with Mikan and Natsume", said Ruka. "What class does Sumire take outside the Kohona Hallway"?, Hotaru asked. "She told me she is in the choir now",said Yuu. " Are you serious she is singing"?, Ruka was laughing. "No she is the accompinist and plays piano for choir trips", Hotaru explain it to them. Mana Ogawa was looking for somehere to sit and while she was walking, Ruka and Yuu stared at her and drooling and whispered to each other,"She is one hot chick". "Mana Ogawa's birthday is on July 27th, her zodiac is Leo", said Ruka. "They say that when Gemini and Leo come together in a love affair, their relationship is playful and high-spirited, characterized by light activity and optimism",Yuu said. "They also say that when Leo and Pisces join together in a love match, each partner enjoys the new perspective the other brings to life in general", said Ruka fired back at Yuu. "Whoever asks her to sit here gets to spend time with her for the quarter", Hotaru made a bet with Yuu and Ruka so they can quit talking about Mana. As the 5'4 eyed sandy blonde half Russian and half Japanese girl was on her way looking for a seat she asked kindly,"Excuse me." Ruka and Yuu stared at her. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong", said Mana being concerned. "No you did nothing wrong, I was with looking at the", Yuu said. "It's fine", Mana replied blowing her bangs up. "Would you like to sit with us",said Ruka. "I would love to", Mana replied in a polite way. She sat next Ruka and they both talked about themselves to each other and the both can speak German, Italian,Russian, French,Polish, and Dutch. Yuu and Hotaru got so fed up with those two not paying attention to them and listen to them. So Yuu and Hotaru left the table without them knowing that they left the table. "So Yuu and Hotaru whats your favorite movie"?, Mana asked. "Where did they go"? "I don't know I think they are done", said Ruka. "So lets countinue our conversation", said Mana. So both of them started to talk again.

Sumire and **_"her"_** the Chior...

Mr. Tadayo Chikasue is the director for the Alice Academy chior. He has 15 student in his class plus Sumire that makes it 16 students."Good Morning and Afternoon students", said . "Good Morning ,Hello", the students replied back. "We are going to do auditions for solo becaus Mr. Yukihira asked me to choose one student to sing a song that they wrote in Convocation by the end of the week",said Mr. Chikasue. All the students gasped in excitemet. "Now who wants to go first"?, asked. "I would Senor Chikasue", Hiromi asked with excitement. Remember she is one quarter Panamaian she speaks little Spainish when she is super hyped and mostly she speak Spainish alot. She can also speak fluent Japanese. Hiromi started singing Go Ahead(sung by her seiyuu Mesia Kuroki). Sumire played the piano so started sing the first half of her song."Jibun no genkai nante wakannai yo Demo owaraseruno wa nanka yurusenai Guchi wo naraberu no ga tokui na Anata ni wa wakaranai desho Warui kedo osaki ni sore jaa ne Ugokidasa nakucha hajimannai Tada matteru dake ja mirai wa konai Kowagatte bakari nara seichou shinai kara Kantan ja nai koto wakatteru yo Dakaratte tachidomaru no wa iya nano Koukai nante shitakunai Believe in my way". The chior class started to clap."Yah Hiromi", said Sumire standing up and clapping her hands with excitement. "Thank You, Thank You", Hiromi said and gave the class a bow. "Whos up next"? Tomoko Chikasue is 17 year old daughter she is 5'0 tall and in 12th grade. Now she is going to sing Another Day*Another World(sung by her seiyuu Mai Kuraki). Sumire played the piano agian but this time in a upbeat count. Tomoko started singing the first half of her song."Are mo kore mo sore mo nayamu Dare ni kimochi tsutaeyou ka…Aseru kokoro jirasu HAATO Shirazu shirazu ni fukai tameiki… ah-ah-ah-ah- dare ni mo ienai namida no wake ah-ah-ah-ah- yume ni nomikomarete imaisou another day kyou wa kyou Yaritai koto wo yacchaeba ii ne another day kyou wa kyou Nido toko nai shunkan kanjite Dokomademo Trying tokimeki Dreamin' Sorosoro Time up hajimeyou another day another world IMAJINEISHON = Free. The class starts to clapped and Sumire said "Go Tomoko". The class started staring at Sumire and Sumire said, "What, I supporting my classmates". "Who is next"?, Mr Chikasue asked all the students stared at him. "Ok Hiromi and Tomoko please practice your songs that you are going to sing for Convocatin already"? "Yes, sir, Ok Dad",said both of the girls.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Main JVCast: Aya Hirano(MS) Tomohisa Yamashita(NH) Minori Chihara(HI) Nobuhiko Okamoto(RN) Sanae Kobayashi(SS) Miyu Irino(YT)

MainEVCast: Shailene Woodley(MS) Joe Jonas(NH) Lucy Hale(HI) Sterling Knight(RN) Ashley Tisdale(SS) Lucas Grabbel(YT)

GuestJVCast: Meisa Kuroki(HS) Mai Kuarki(ToC) Ai Shimizu(MO) Sanma Akashiya(KY) Tetsuya Komuro(TadC) Hiroshi Kamiya(AK)

GuestEVCast: Selena Gomez(HS) Charice(ToC) Demi Lovato(MO) David Deluise(KY) Matthew Morrison(TadC) Angus McLaren(AK)

Opening Theme: Bonds MAY'S

Ending Theme: Takaramono (たからもの) Aya Hirano


End file.
